Father, Daughter, Son
by sithchick
Summary: AU! TOTALLY AU! Leia, Luke, and them are all caught my Vader when Artoo fails to turn the hyperdrive blue, so the family is revealed.
1. Default Chapter

Father, Daughter, Son  
By, Mara Jade_88, sweet_jedi, angel_jedi, WHATEVER WE ARE ONE AND THE SAME!!!  
  
Ok, for all the Legal junk. All of these Characters except No. TK528, the officials, and the medic belong to THE GREAT GEORGE LUCAS and all of his authors and people. I would like to thank an author on Fan Fiction.com by the alias of x_los for giving me the idea to have an ESB AE through his/her story, A Darker Destiny. Also thanxs to my parents for reading this and my bro too! Ummmmmmm, let's see. Oh yeah. I am making absolutly NO money off this story and I never will. But, umm if you are gonna post it on another site, please contact me, just so I know where things are goin, k??? THANX. PLEASE don't flame me!  
  
An Alternate Ending for ESB, in which Artoo doesn't fix the hyperdrive (at the end) and Luke, Leia and Co. are captured. Vader discovers their lineage (well, Leia's at least) and the Skywalker family grows in their relationship. This is my first attempt at fan fiction, so please be gentle.  
  
PART ONE: DISCOVERIES  
  
Chapter One: The End of the Beginning  
  
Vader watched in silence as his crew prepared the tractor beam; the tractor beam that would bring his son to him. He didn't care about the others, the wookie, Calrissian, or those pitiful excuses for droids. No. He was interested only in his son. Luke and the Princess. There was something odd about her. Very, very odd. Not only did she resist his Force initialized mind probes, but she had barriers, STRONG barriers.   
  
Luke lay on a bunk in the Falcon cradling his injured arm, contemplating the day. Vader, his FATHER????? How could it be?? Ben lied to him. Yet, somehow, he knew that it had to be true. Somewhere deep down inside of him, knew that Vader was Aniken Skywalker. But WHY? Why did HE of all people have to be the son of one of the most evil beings in the Galaxy??? WHY?  
  
Vader reached out to his son, through the force. "Luke," he called through the force. "Luke. . ."  
"Father," Luke called. "Son," was the firm reply. "Ben. . .Why didn't you tell me, Ben?" Luke muttered.  
  
A few minutes later in the cockpit, Leia and Lando were fretting over the ships controls; trying to avoid certain death at the hands of, what seemed to them, trigger happy imps. Luke staggered through the door, tired of being away from the action. "Luke??" cried Leia upon seeing Luke standing in the doorway. He was still in denial. "Ben? Why didn't you tell me??" He muttered again.   
  
Vader seemed to sense Luke's despair above the Falcon. "Luke," he whispered through the force, "Luke, it is your DESTINY" he insisted. He watched the Falcon attempt to avoid the imps, who were slowly winning.   
  
All of a sudden, the Falcon stopped with a jolt. "Sith lords, we're goners," thought Leia Organa, wanting to cry. The ship was slowly being pulled backwards now, into the jaws of the hungry Star Destroyer. She was overcome with dread of what Vader and his Emperor might do to her. She thought back on her torture a few years prior. She shuddered involuntarily, silently praying that she would be granted a quick death. She feared the most, however, for Luke. For one, he looked horrible. She saw the souvenirs of his fight with Vader, not more than a few hours before, and wondered just what Vader had done to him. Luke looked, to her at least, like he had given up all hope. She had seen that expression before, and then she never saw the person again. She wanted to scream, or cry, or strangle someone. She was helpless. And she knew it.  
  
Lando had never felt so horrible in his life. He wished that only his life was in danger. He wished he had never brought the Princess into all of this. He hated himself. And now, he was pretty sure that he was gonna die. He would've felt better if he could at least get it over with, but here he was, being slowly pulled into DARTH VADER'S Star Destroyer. Life was cruel.  
  
CHAPTER TWO: THE BOARDING PARTY  
  
Vader was as happy as he had ever been in his life as Lord Vader. His son was hidden now only by the piece of junk that the Corellian held so dear. He would have to incinerate it later. Now, he was looking forward to the boarding party.   
  
Leia, Lando, and Chewie were arming themselves, planning to take down as many imps as they possibly could before being taken down themselves. Luke just sat in the cockpit, muttering to himself and staring off into space. Lando handed Leia a blaster, while keeping one for himself. Chewie was ready for action, poised at the boarding ramp armed with his bowcaster. No one spoke. There was no need to. They knew that they would probably never see each other alive again. There was no need for words. Every one would be sorry to see the other go (all with the exception of Chewie, as he was still angry at Lando for his treachery.)   
  
Vader was giving orders to the stormtroopers even as Leia and Co. were arming themselves. "You shall harm no one. Use stun only," he ordered. "If the youth, Skywalker is injured, no one shall ever forget my wrath." Vader was very, very good at frightening his troops into action. Not one of those Rebels would be injured. He was sure of that.  
  
4 squads of stormtroopers, each made up of a leader and 14 troopers, were soon assembled before the Falcon. Upon Vader's signal, the Imps began to blast down the boarding ramp with their heavy blast rifles and ion cannons. As soon as the door was blasted open, there were wookie yells and blaster bolts all over the place. The Imps were surprised to find such resistance. Then, when the Squad C troopers had finally taken down the wookie, they sent Squad A to search the cargo hold. That is when 3 of their 15 met their fate at the hands of a certain Baron Administrator. 5 men in all is what Squad A lost after taking down Lando.   
Squad B fared much better however. They went to search the bunks and living room, which is where they found a certain pair of droids. No. TK258 (Davin Felth's bro named Kyrto) perked up and exclaimed "Look, sir! Droids!" He was the only one to get zapped by Artoo. They were unsure of what to do, so they used the stun blasts . 30 seconds later, Threepio lay at their feet and Artoo was perfectly still.  
Squad C was pretty much demolished, after their nice little skirmish with Chewie. There was no Squad C, in fact. 5 of their fifteen survived the wookie's fierce attack, so those five left the Falcon to report to Vader.  
Squad D was having a bit of trouble. They knew that there were two people still left untaken. Little did they know that they would be the troop to find those two missing youths. They had explored everywhere except the cockpit. They went there next. Before they knew what was happening, 4 of their comrade's helmets grew nice little precise holes. The leader just stared as his troopers fell to the ground. "GET HIM!" The leader screamed, not knowing that the rebel they were facing was the beautiful Princess Leia Organa. 2 more troopers went down with deadly accuracy before the troopers actually began shooting. They began shooting stun bolts like crazy. After three more stormtroopers were down and the laser fire had died down, they began to explore, and found the princess lying not three meters in front of them. The remaining 6 troopers stared at her, dumbfounded. She was out cold, after being hit by close to 5 stun bolts. They noticed that she was in front of the door leading to the cockpit. They blasted down the door to find a blue eyed youth staring at them. He looked at their weapons with haunted eyes, then went down, felled by a stun bolt.  
  
CHAPTER THREE: PRESENTING THE DARK LORD OF THE SITH  
  
Meanwhile, Lord Vader watched the wookie being carried out by his stormtroopers. "Put him in a maximum security holding cell." He ordered without even looking at the troopers of Squad C. "Yes, Lord Vader," was the monotone reply. 5 minutes later, the 10 remaining troopers of Squad A emerged, half carrying, half dragging a knocked out Lando. They stopped in front of Vader, waiting for orders. "Take him to a . . .medium security cell on the same level as the Wookie." He ordered.   
Not even 5 minutes later, the complete Squad C emerged awkwardly trying to roll and carry Threepio and Artoo. "What (pant) shall we do (pant, pant) with these droids? (pant, pant, pant)" Asked the leader of Squad C (No. TK528). "Put them together in an absolutely minimal security holding cell." Vader ordered. "Yes (pant, pant) Lord Vader." No. TK258 panted out. Vader did not turn to watch the troopers of Squad C stagger off with the droids.   
He had his eyes fixed on the boarding ramp. He waited. And he waited. And he waited. After an eternity of waiting (30 minutes), he heard the sounds of stormtroopers clanking feet on the floor of the Falcon. The leader of Squad D emerged. Behind him marched 2 more troopers. Behind them, a stormtrooper was very carefully carrying the princess. Vader held his breath, if that were possible. Behind the trooper with the princess, came two troopers, trying to carry and blond-haired youth. Luke Skywalker.  
"Put the princess in a maximum security holding cell with Skywalker in a maximum security cell next to hers," he commanded at last. "If they are unharmed. . . the six of you shall be promoted." He added. He just stood there, as the troopers left with his son, his only son. He finally had him. His son.  
  
Vader eventually left the Falcon. He headed for his private quarters, as this was his flagship. Once at his quarters, he brought up the officials who ran the medical station/hospital. "Yes, Lord Vader, you wished to speak with us?" They asked. "I want a blood test on Skywalker's blood, as well as Organa's," he stated. "I want gene tests on both of them, as quickly as possible," he continued. "Yes, of course, Lord Vader," the head official replied quickly. "We'll have them by tomorrow morning for sure." The official stated before being dismissed by Vader.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: WAKING THOUGHTS  
  
Chewie woke first among the prisoners. He was slightly proud of the fact that he seemed to be in a maximum security cell. Then again, he was a wookie, a very strong wookie. He was also surprised to be alive. He knew for a fact that he didn't hold any of the rebellion's secrets, so why was he still alive? Since he was of no value, he should've been dead. This was all very confusing for Chewie.   
  
Lando awoke with a pounding headache. He suspected that he had fallen on his head when the troopers finally got him. He was sure that he would die a nice slow death at Vader's hand for his double-crossing. He hoped that the princess was alright. And the kid too.  
  
Artoo began beeping and whistling, trying to wake Threepio. "Oh, be quiet, you near sighted scrap pile!" Threepio cried as he too came to 'consciousness.' "Wait, why were we left on?" Threepio asked Artoo. "Very odd, very odd indeed," mused Threepio. "Oh, I do hope that Master Luke, and Mistress Leia are all right. Oh, poor Chewbacca!"  
  
Leia dreamed that she was in an Imperial holding cell. A maximum security one. She was only dreaming, wasn't she? She suddenly sat up, feeling very sluggish. Sith lords, it was no dream. She suddenly remembered everything: the tractor beam, Luke's despair, the boarding party. She was wondering just how many troopers she was able to take down. She was not looking forward to the day. She only hoped she wouldn't divulge any rebel secrets. She didn't have to worry about Chewie, or Lando, as she hadn't know him (Lando) long enough to have him know any secrets. Artoo was probably pretty close to un crack-able, Threepio wouldn't know anything. But what about Luke. She hoped he would be alright. By now, she had a headache and felt like Chewie was pounding nails into her skull. She only hoped everyone was all right.  
  
Luke was awake. Every sound he heard was the footfall of Vader's feet, or his mechanical breathing. Luke Skywalker was afraid. Very afraid. He was so scared that he would fall to the Dark Side without Yoda or Obi-Wan to guide him. But, Obi-Wan had LIED to him. Even now he heard footfalls coming towards him. Surely it was. . . his FATHER coming to him. The door hissed open, but instead of Vader, stood a person who looked like a doctor and a whole squad of Imperial guards. "Hello, I've been told that your name is Skywalker," said the doctor, as the door hisses shut behind him. "Yeah," replied Luke, feeling utterly defeated. "I just need a blood sample is all," insisted the doctor, sounding concerned. Luke held out his arm, the arm without the hand. He heard the doctor gasp, then he felt a slight prick, then heard the door hiss shut. He was alone again. Alone with his misery.  
  
Princess Leia Organa was pacing her cell when she heard footsteps coming closer to her cell. She heard the door to a cell that was close to hers slid open, then shut. A minute or two later, she heard the footsteps. They sounded for less then 5 seconds before the door to her cell slid open. In the doorway, blocking the troopers from entering, was a kindly looking young man, maybe about 28 or so. "What do you want?" Leia snapped. "All I need is a blood sample from you." He said in a gentle voice. "Yeah right," Leia muttered, but fell silent when she saw a stormtrooper pointing his gun at her. Silently, she held out her arm. She watched as the doctor drew some of her blood. Seemingly satisfied, the doctor then left, putting her blood in an airtight container. Once the door hissed closed, Leia punched that wall, hard, in frustration. She hated this.  
  
CAHPTER FIVE: WHAT THE MEDIC KNEW  
  
Much later that day, Vader was pacing his quarters when a nervous officer alerted to him that a medic was waiting outside to see him. "Let him in," Vader growled as the unfortunate officer hurried to comply. The medic entered and Vader recognized him as the friendly, but young, medic he had sent to Skywalker and Organa for blood samples. "Well," Vader inquired. He was in a very irritable mood. "I have the results from the blood tests you ordered," the medic stated, his voice unwavering. "Continue," Vader was getting more irritable by the second. "Well," the medic started, "it seems that the boy, Skywalker is indeed your son by blood. (here is where Vader smiled for the second time in 24 hours) The princess, however, is a different matter. After seeing the test results, I ran through the files I have access to. Leia is no princess of the Organa family. It seems she was adopted by the Organas. From one of their friends, a woman by the name of Padme Naberrie, also known as Queen Amidala of the Naboo." The medic finished his explanation, believing it was enough. It was. "So Organa's, no, Leia's blood has genetic matches to Skywalker's?" Vader inquired. "Yes," the medic continued. "It seems they are. . . twins." Vader was shocked. "You may leave, and thank you." He uttered his extremely rare thanks. As the medic left, Vader was left to ponder. So, Padme had born his children. His twins. He had a daughter, and a son. He would be sure to promote that medic.  
  
Luke was so upset. He was Vader's SON. He pounded the wall again and again, only to stop as he heard a reply. The poundings -from a cell next to his?- eventually formed a pattern. Then he recognized it as a code, a REBEL code. He was NOT all alone after all! He began to fervently pound out a reply.  
Leia was having a nice little coded-by-pounding conversation with a rebel from the cell next to hers. It really was a nice conversation, albeit a short one. She was pounding so loud that she didn't hear the footfalls of stormtroopers until her door opened. Abruptly the pounding from the other side stopped as well. "Come on, up," the stormtrooper said. She was surprised to hear the same thing from the cell next to hers. As she left the comfort of her cell, heading towards certain interrogation, she almost fainted dead away.  
Luke had been having a nice conversation, when troopers entered his cell and demanded that he follow them, probably taking him to his father. He was so surprised to see her that he ran into the trooper in front of him. "Leia!" He called. "Luke??" she cried back. "where are they taking us?" She begged. He hated to tell her this, but he might as well. "I think they are taking us to, to, to, to Vader. To my father." He stated, wondering what her reaction would be to his horrifying lineage. "Leia's only response was to look at him with sad eyes and say, "It's all right, Luke. You aren't like him, not one bit." She was trying hard to hide her surprise, knowing that Luke would be hurt profoundly if she showed her horror instead of her pity. She didn't care who his father was, sand she told him so on their way to their past, present, and future.  
  
CHAPTER SIX: CONFORNTATION WITH FATE  
Luke was prepared to die at his father's hands. He would gladly die, rather than become one with the dark side. Or so he thought. But Ben, who had told him all of this, well, Ben and Yoda, Ben had LIED to him. Could he believe him. Was old Ben still trust worthy? He wondered why Leia was coming with him, to see his father. Was he going to kill the princess? Carry out the execution in front of his eyes? He was afraid.  
  
The princess was frightened almost to death. Vader, Luke's father??? How could it be. And now, she was going to see him, Vader. Then, suddenly, a thought popped into her head. Luke was a spy. He had to be. He had been sent to break her out, then lead the Imps to the rebel base on Yavin 4. Then to dispel doubt in his loyalties, he had to blow up the Death Star! But then again, that made no sense. And suddenly she remembered his face when he told her that Vader was his father. Sorrowful, painful, hurt. No, he was as loyal to the Rebellion as she was. She gave Luke a meaningful glance of caring and understanding, and walked towards her fate, chin raised, regal, looking for all the galaxy a princess.  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN: CONFROTATIONS WITH EVIL  
  
The stormtroopers led them to a door. It hissed open and there he was, in a long banquet hall. Vader was standing behind a long table, with a large seat behind him, and two seats to his right and left. Leia gasped as she remembered Could City, the room was set up almost exactly as this one was. Vader's intent, however, was of peace instead of pain this time around. "You may leave us," the Dark Lord stated, gesturing towards the stormtroopers. The door hissed closed when the last one left. Leia was very visibly shaking with fear and hatred, which worried Vader very much. He realized now that it would be very hard to win the princesses trust after all he had done to her. "Sit," he commanded in a very forbidding tone. Leia walked unsteadily towards the seat on his right while Luke strode to the seat on Vader's left. Leia sat down, but scooted her chair a little farther away from Vader. Luke just sat there, unmoving, with an expression of hopelessness on his face.  
Vader looked at his children with admiration. Leia had ceased shaking and now bore a regality she had lost when she saw the scene from the door of the room. She looked much like Padme, more now than ever with her regal coldness. Vader imagined that Padme would've worn the selfsame expression as queen when she were to face someone she greatly disliked. Luke, on the other hand, looked pitiful. All of a sudden, Leia looked at him, and he straightened up, looked more like himself. Vader realized that he must have looked much the same in his days as a padawan.   
Leia spoke up: "Have you called us here to merely frighten us," she asked in a chilling voice, "or have you some reason to bring us here?" Vader smiled again beneath his mask. So much like Padme. . . "Very intuitive, young one." Vader stated in his deep bass voice. "Do you realize, Princess," he began, "that you were adopted by the Organas?" Leia looked up at him sharply. "Yes, well of course I. . ." She paused. "You aren't supposed to know that!" She accused. Vader chuckled. "Of course I'm not supposed to." He said with humor in his voice. "You were adopted for your own 'protection.'" He continued, his voice suddenly cold. "You wouldn't remember your real mother, Princess." He said. "But I do, only bits and pieces, emotions, feelings, really," Leia blurted out, before she could stop herself. Gasping, she put a hand hurriedly to her mouth, to stop anything else from escaping. Vader laughed again. "You know who she is of course?" Vader inquired. Slowly, Leia shook her head. "WHAT?" Vader burst out. "They didn't even give you the name of your mother?" He asked, still agitated. Again Leia shook her head, frightened by his sudden outburst. Calming down, Vader explained: "Her name was Padme Naberrie," he said almost fondly. "She was the Queen of Naboo at age 14. She used the name Amidala then." He stopped, sadly almost. Leia half gasped. "But, she was the one who aided Palpatine in his rise to power!" She was visibly shaken. "Ah, there you are mistaken," Vader assured her. "Padme was deceived by Palatine. You must have studied history?" Vader asked. Leia nodded this time. "Well," Vader continued, "She called for the vote of no confidence after being convinced to do so by Palpatine. He was truly the one behind the assault on Naboo," Vader finished, hearing a gasp from the princess.  
  
"She. . . She was my mother?" Princess Leia asked shyly. "Yes, Leia, she was." He replied sadly. "Where is she now?" Leia asked, frightened of the answer. "She is dead." Vader half whispered. Every thing was silent, as Vader became lost in a sea of memories and Leia was thinking upon her newfound heritage.   
Luke suddenly broke the silence. "Surely you didn't bring me here to learn of Leia's mother." Luke stated hopefully. "No, son, I didn't." Vader sighed. Here came the hard part. "Who was my mother?" Luke asked. How would he say it without startling them both too badly. Despite what one might think, the Dark Lord of the Sith did have feelings. "Your mother was. . ." How could he describe her? "She was, well, much like you Leia." Luke turned his head to Leia as he heard this. "In fact, she looked almost exactly like you, Leia." Vader added sadly. How could he tell them. How? Suddenly, Leia asked the question that would reveal the truth. "Who was my father?" She asked. He looked straight at her. "I want the truth," she added. That made it so much easier for him. "The truth. A terrible yet beautiful thing. It can heal as well as hurt, destroy as well create, help as well as hinder, comfort as well as terrify." All the while he said this, he looked at Leia looking for her reactions. He could tell she wanted the truth and would settle for nothing less. "Your father's name was Anakin." Vader began. He could tell that Luke was wondering if it was the same Anakin as his father. "He fell in love with Padme after making it possible for her and her friends to escape a planet. His home world of Tatooine, in fact." He added.   
"Anyway, after becoming a Jedi Padawan, he decided to marry Padme. They married a few years before he. . . completed his training." Vader continued uncomfortably. "Anakin became. . . violent after a while. He was upset at his mother's death, who was a slave, as he had been before meeting Padme and her Jedi friend." Vader paused for a minute, reliving those happy days on Tatooine with Padme, his lovely Padme. He looked across at Leia and saw that she was eagerly absorbing the stories of her parents. "Padme became pregnant, but before she could tell Anakin, he had fled and turned to the Dark Side of the Force." At least that was how he wanted to think about it. He didn't want to believe that Padme had known she carried his children without telling him. "Your father, Leia, fought with his Jedi Master and fell, into a pit of boiling lava." Here is where he would give it away to Luke. "Anakin Skywalker fell into the lava pit. He didn't die. He lives to this very day, but he is forever encumbered by armor to protect his burnt body and ruined lungs. The name he goes by now, my lovely Leia, is Darth Vader." At this, he left. Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, and Chosen One of the Jedi, ran from his own children, and the truth he himself revealed to them.  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT: CONFRONTATIONS WITH THE TRUTH  
  
Leia gasped as the Dark Lord strode out of the room, leaving Luke and her all alone together. "Did he say what I think he said?" Asked Leia to no one in particular. It was Luke who answered. "I think so, Leia. I am so sorry." He said, very concerned for Leia. He realized now that the love he felt for Leia was a protective, brotherly love. "No, Luke. Don't be. It is no one's fault but our parent's that our lineage is as it is. But," she was saying. "What will happen to us?" She asked, suddenly afraid. "We are his prisoners yet his children. Which is a very interesting diplomatic problem. My etiquette teachers on Alderaan would have been thrilled to work it out." Leia continued, sadly remembering her home world, blown up by Vader. No, her father. * You know, Leia, I didn't give the order for Alderaan to be destroyed. It was an unnecessary waste of lives that could've been returned to the emperor. * Vader called to her in her head. "ARGH!!!!!!" Leia screamed. "Isn't it ENOUGH that I have to be your DAUGHTER? Can't you keep out of my head??" She cried in exasperation. Vader immediately realized he should leave her alone for a while. Satisfied that no one was in on her thoughts, Leia turned to Luke and reminded him that their father had stood by and destroyed her home.   
Luke rushed to her and gave her a hug as the tears started to stream down her face. "I can't do it Luke!" She sobbed. "I have yearned to know of my real family all my life, but to find that I'm HIS child his so terrifying. I mean, he killed his own friends among the Jedi at the Emperor's orders. If we were a threat, would he kill US too?" Leia sobbed, as scared as she had ever been in her whole life. "Hush, Leia," Luke tried to comfort his sister. "It'll be all right, it will be ok." He insisted. "If Vader had found us, imagine what it would've been like for the galaxy, he would've turned us for sure, then there would be the equivalent of THREE Vader's." Luke continued, feeling lucky to have been hidden his whole life. Eventually, Leia fell asleep in his arms and soon he followed her in the journey to the land of dreams and impossible things.  
  
CHAPTER NINE: THE MORNING AFTER  
  
Leia fell asleep and immediately began to dream. She was on a planet much like Alderaan and she saw a woman with tears streaming down her face. She looked much like Leia, eerily like Leia. Her dark hair was disheveled with a undecorated golden circlet atop what would've been a beautiful collection of braids. Her simple but regal dress, a light blue silk, suggested royalty. She was beautiful, even in her grief. Leia looked around and saw that she was in a beautiful palace, in the hanger bay, which was still very enchanting, made of marble. She also saw a dark figure heading for a ship. The man must have been leaving the woman. She was crying after the receding figure. "Ani! Come back to us Ani!" She had called and as the figure left in a ship she collapsed to the ground sobbing. The scene shifted and the same woman held two bundles, wrapped in blue and pink silk. "Obi-Wan," she said smiling to the Jedi in the corner. "I want you to meet Princess Leia Organa Skywalker and Prince Luke Anakin Skywalker, my children, my Jedi children."  
  
Luke slept peacefully, in a dreamless sleep. He awoke the next morning in what seemed to be a med. bay and remembered the events of the previous day. Leia was his sister. That seemed so impossible, yet it had to be true. He tried to sit up, but all of a sudden, a medic was pushing him back down. The same medic that had appeared in his cell the day before. "You are to be fitted for a prosthetic hand today," the medic plunged right in to the business of the day. "In fact," he continued, "if you like, we can fit it right now." Luke pondered for a moment, then nodded his head. Then the medic went around getting all of the stuff needed to do the prosthetic and then put the prosthetic on Luke's hand, did all of the medical-junk-that-I-know-nothin-about and then sent Luke away from the horrid sick bay/med. bay.   
  
Leia awoke to a pair of ice blue eyes staring at her. "Whoa, Luke!" She exclaimed. "I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw you staring at me like that!" She cried, punching him in the arm. "Hey, you should be nice to your new found brother!" Luke protested, punching her back. "Yeah, so what!" Leia replied jokingly. Luke suddenly turned serious. "Vader can talk inside our heads, Leia." He told her. "Yeah, I know. He did last night." She replied. "Well, he wants to see us." Luke continued, suddenly sullen. "Oh," Leia said as she began to look around, taking in her surroundings. She was lying on a nice, comfy bed, with a desk at its side. There was a computer terminal on the desk with a nice looking chair to complete it all. She noticed an alcove in the wall and got up to see what was in it. It was a hollow with cushions and a reading light. It even had some books on a carved out shelf. "Is your room like this too, Luke?" Leia asked her twin. "I wouldn't really know," he said, exploring the room with her. "I woke up in the med. bay, and now I have a new hand!" He gushed out. "You do!!!" Leia exclaimed. "Yeah, I guess Vader doesn't want his kids to have missing appendages!" He was laughing as he said this. "Well," Leia said, "If I can go get dressed, then I will be able to go in 5 or 10 minutes, k?" Leia asked. "Sure," Luke replied. Leia found what had to be a closet and was delighted to see that her clothes off of the Falcon had been brought in. She picked a white dress in Alderaanian style and slipped it on.   
  
The next half hour found brother and sister arguing with Vader over the fate of their friends; Chewie, Lando, and the droids. "I have to be able to keep Artoo!" Luke protested. "You don't need him, Luke," his father reminded him. They had already come to the agreement that Lando and Chewie would not be executed, but Vader had refused to go so far as to let them go. Leia had her own plans as what would happen to Lando and Chewie. She would help them escape and give them enough resources to rescue Han. Now they were arguing over the fate of Artoo and Threepio. "Look, Father," Leia said, using her sweetest diplomatic voice. "If you let Luke keep Artoo and me keep Threepio, then it will save the time and man power to dismantle them, melt them down, and make them useful again!" Leia knew that her argument was weak, but maybe she could convince her father to let them keep their droids. He looked at her, and raised his hands in mock defeat. "You may keep the droids." He said in exasperation. "If I knew that being a father would be so trying, I would've never married." He joked.   
The rest of the morning saw Vader take his children on a tour of sorts of his personal Star Destroyer, The Executor. Vader also began thinking about the training of his children. He did not want Padme's children to have the same fate as their father. He wanted to protect his children as best he could. But then again, if they could help him take down the Emperor, the galaxy would be safer for every one. When lunch-time came around, he sent Leia and Luke off to the cafeteria to eat with the common Imperials, he thought it would amuse them, while it gave him time to think. He couldn't have been more correct.  
  
CHAPTER TEN: EXCURSIONS IN THE CAFETERIA  
  
Leia and Luke headed off to the cafeteria. Little did they know, they were headed off in the wrong direction. After receiving questioning glances from several troopers when they found themselves on the command bridge, they finally decided to find out what was wrong. "Why are you looking at us so oddly?" Leia asked the next Imp to glance at them that way. "Well," the Imp began, "you both are fairly well known rebels, at least to the command crew. I mean, we chased your ship and never got it, all the while, Lord Vader was choking those who failed at something, even something petty, well he was choking people like crazy. And then here we see you, walking without an escort of guards. I mean, the disguise is pretty pitiful if you ask me." Leia looked at Luke and tried to stifle a giggle, which turned into a full blown laugh. "Cya later, then," she told the Imp between fits of laughter. Luke dragged her into a corner where she let loose the hardest laughing fit she'd had in ages. "Are you all right?" Luke asked his twin, while beginning to laugh himself. "Yeah," she replied, calming down. "Let's go back and ask for directions from that Imp," she started. "Yeah," Luke confirmed. "Odd though, that Father didn't show us where the cafeteria is," Luke said, to no one in particular.  
As they walked back to the control bridge, they received many more glances from confused Imps. When they got to the Imp they questioned (who happened to be No. TK528) he said "What are you doing back here?" Leia looked at Luke and said "Well, actually, we were wondering where the cafeteria is," No. TK528 gave her an incredulous look. "Don't tell me you broke out of your holding cells just for a decent bite to eat," he said, beginning to laugh himself. "Well," he added, "whatever you broke out for, walk back the way you came and keep going straight until you see the room marked 'cafeteria.' Go in but have your blasters ready, because if anyone recognizes you, you'll be dead," he said with a chuckle. "Sure, thanks, fly-boy," Leia said =, turning away form the control bridge and following Luke down the corridor.  
As they entered the cafeteria several eyes came to rest on them. Soon the whole cafeteria was staring. Luke led Leia to where he believed the line for food to be. He got some, after convincing the person-who-makes-you-pay-for-food that he didn't need to see any identification. Leia was in charge of finding them a nice secluded place to eat, but as soon as they were seated, guys rushed to sit at the same table. "Hey, you lucky duck!" One of the closer guys called to Luke. "There's only one girl here, and you get her!" It took a moment for Luke to figure out what the guy had said, but then called back "Oh, no. She's my sister," The guys all looked relieved. Upon seeing their faces, Leia spoke up. "I'm sorry, but I'm already taken." She called. Most of the guys left, only the guy who had spoken up first stayed behind. He introduced himself as Caryan (CAR*yan) Felth (yes, yes, Davin Felth's youngest bro) "Where you guys from?" Caryan asked. Leia looked at Luke with a sadness in her eyes. Caryan interpreted it as homesickness and explained that he missed his home some too. "That's part of the reason they don't let girls in the Navy," he said only to stammer an apology when he saw Leia staring blaster bolts at him. "This girl is stronger than many guys she knows," Leia exclaimed, pointing at herself. "Ok, ok, I get the picture," Caryan said, putting his hands up in mock defeat. Just then, just as they were making friends, Vader called Luke through the force, saying that it was time to see him again. Luke looked at Leia. "We've got to go, you know, work time sis." Luke explained. "Ok, I'm coming," was the reply. "Hey," Caryan called. "I'll see you later. Lunch tomorrow?" he asked. "Sure," Luke promised before leaving the ever noisy cafeteria.  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN: FREEDOM OF SEARCH  
  
Vader had called them to his personal quarters this time. He was bent over the computer terminal. "I have decided to give you un-hindered file access. You will now have access to all of my files, except those only the Emperor and I have access to, as well as most other galactic files. I am trusting you with information some of my admirals don't have." He informed them. "You may have the rest of the day off." He finished. Leia opened her mouth but Vader cut her off. "I have procured a full detailed map of this Star Destroyer for each of you to study, so you know where to find the bathrooms in this ship." He laughed, waving them off.  
Luke and Leia headed off to their rooms, after being satisfied that their rooms were almost symmetrical. Luke studied the plans of the ship, discovering that there were rooms for things he didn't even know existed, like rooms containing huge pits of water, used for recreation. That, to him at least, was a complete waste of precious material, in other words, water.   
  
* NOTW DO NOT READ THIS NEXT PART UNLESS YOU WANT TO READ shopping!!!!!!!!!! or this would've been father daughter son part III but it is silly. HEED THIS WARNING *  
  
Leia, meanwhile, was pondering her clothing situation. She realized that all she had was her thermal jumpsuit form Hoth, two rebel uniforms, and a few dresses; and absolutely no cosmetics or hair do-dingys. She decided to see if she could harness the force well enough to contact her father. * Father * She called. * Yes? * Was the reply. So it had worked. For some reason, Leia was thrilled. * Father, I was wondering, * Leia began.   
  
Vader was pleased. His daughter had finally made contact with him through the force. She had explained that she needed clothes, and that Luke probably did too. He had told her that when they reached Courscant, they could go shopping. Vader had to go down to the bowels of Courscant anyhow, so it would be no inconvenience to take his children with him.   
  
* ITS SAFE TO READ NOW *  
  
Just then, he received an incoming call from the Emperor. He went to the communications center and kneeled before the image of his emperor. "You have the Son of Skywalker?" The emperor inquired. "Yes, and his friends as well," Vader replied, omitting the fact that he had found Leia to be his daughter. "Good, good," the Emperor muttered, seemingly distracted. Vader waited, then the transmission shut off. He hated the Emperor's visits sometimes. He would be pleased to teach his children, in hopes of destroying the Emperor.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWELEVE: THOUGHTS  
  
She was tired. She was tired of being on the ship. She hated the Executor. She was tired of being followed by stormtroopers everywhere she went. Oh, yes. There were things she loved about this new life, such as the respect she commanded, but they were outweighed by the dislikes. She was happy with her newfound brother, and her friend, Caryan Felth. She could sometimes even forget that her father was Darth Vader. Sometimes. She looked at herself in the mirror. Somehow, she looked different from the determined rebel leader she had been on Bespin, on Hoth. She looked different from the princess who had lost her planet and was just beginning to find love. She looked in the mirror, and saw that she was thinner, and her eyes had a slightly haunted look in them. They still shone with determination, but they had an older look now. She held herself differently too. She saw in that mirror a woman who held herself like a queen, who appeared powerful, yet sad. She was still very beautiful, but she was paler now. Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan and daughter of Bail Organa of Alderaan looked at her reflection in the mirror; and Princess Leia Organa Skywalker, daughter of Darth Vader and Queen Amidala of the Naboo, sister to Prince Luke Skywalker, and captive rebel leader stared right back at her.  
  
Luke had been practicing with remotes when he felt his sister's excitement that only he could feel, as her twin. Reaching out with the Force, he found that she had hurriedly blocked out her thoughts and feelings with the Force. He tried tentatively to breach the barriers, only to be pushed back again and again. "She has developed those barriers far better than I believed to be possible," he thought to himself as he rushed as he rushed to Leia's room. When he finally got the door unlocked, he found her hunched over the computer screen. "What are you doing?" He asked, coming up behind her. Leia's hands flew over the screen, trying to hide pictures of Tatooine that were showing on the screen. "Oh, it's you Luke." She said with obvious relief. "You startled me." He pried her hands away and saw a looming picture of Jabba's palace. "What are you doing researching Jabba?" He asked. When he had finished reading the information, he turned to her. "You are leaving, aren't you?" It was more of a statement than a question. She met his eyes. "Yes." He looked over the information again, and felt his sister's fear as she let the barriers down. He saw that she was sick of being cooped up, being unable to do anything, and that she was missing Han. "You will need more people to infiltrate the palace if you are gonna pull it off," he informed her, with his discreet acceptance of her escape. "Would you be that extra person, brother?" she asked, praying he would say yes. "Yes, I will." He replied, embracing her in a tight hug.  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN: THE BEGINNING  
  
Vader seemingly did not notice his daughter's sudden change in mood. Perhaps he merely thought that she was happier because she was making friends with officers. Perhaps he suspected nothing when she wanted to learn how to fly his personal shuttle. But, perhaps he thought nothing of it, because he was letting her go. Deep in his usually cruel heart, he knew that he couldn't keep her cooped up like he had so far. He was appalled when he looked into his darkness and saw that there was a bright light shining through all of his Sith training. He also noticed how his body was healing itself. He wished yet again, that he were whole with his family; Amidala, Leia, Luke, and his mother. It would even be nice to see that old guy, Obi-Wan again. It was amazing how his feelings were changing. He thought for sure that he hated Obi-Wan. Oh well. Just then, a nearby lieutenant called to him. "L-L-L-Lord V-V-Vader???" the man stammered. "What is it?" Vader inquired sharply. "Well, s-sir," the man gulped. "It s-seems that the p-prisoners Lando Calrissian, Chewbacca, R2-D2 and C3-PO, well sir, they're cells are opening." The guy looked positively hilarious, cowering before the dark lord like that. "Who cares," said Vader flippantly, realizing that his children would be escaping. He felt a pang of sadness, but he would recapture them soon enough, he knew. "Don't do anything about it, Lieutenant, or your supervisor will have to find a replacement for you." The man trembled when he heard the threat in Vader's voice.   
  
"He knows," Leia stated to her brother, not the Wookie, or the droids. "Who is he?" Lando asked, hurrying to keep up. "No one you like," Luke replied. Calrissian noticed the subtle change in the princess, even in the boy. He saw that Leia seemed more regal, but with a haunted look in her stance. Even as she ran to escape, she looked like a queen dancing in her court. Luke also was changed. He seemed much more sure of himself. Like he thought he was important. Lando doubted that. But why else hadn't the boy been killed??? Oh well, he thought. "He hasn't incinerated the Falcon yet," Leia called as they raced to where the _Falcon_ was stored. Luke was uneasy when he saw the ship unguarded. They raced down to it and boarded Han's prized possession quickly. Once inside, Lando headed for the pilot's seat, but Leia held him back. "Oh, no you don't." She murmured. "I'm going to fly this baby," Lando looked at her shocked. "I never knew you could fly." Luke looked at him, remembering that he and Leia had acquired new skills, both in the Jedi arena and in the flying arena. "We both can now, Lando," Luke whispered. Lando watched awestruck as Leia made the most perfect take off; without Chewie's help too. He was clearly amazed. Chewie just sat there in the co-pilot's chair, dumbfounded.   
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN: FREEDOM  
  
When Leia took them into hyperspace, she started a conversation with Luke. * Should we tell them? * She asked. * Yes * He answered simply. They deserve to know he said to himself. * I heard that * Leia shot at him. "Lando, Chewie," Leia began. "Luke and I have something to tell you. Come to the lounge." Luke used the force to slide open the blast door separating the cockpit from the rest of the ship. Lando was frightened of what she would say. He hoped, oh hew prayed that they wouldn't say that they were engaged. Leia led them to the lounge, with Lando and Chewie, as well as Artoo and Threepio, following Luke and her. They sat down. "I think you should be the one to tell them, Leia," Luke stated. "You are after all trained as a diplomat." Leia looked at her hands. Then she stared right at Lando. Lando stared right back. "We aren't who we seem to be." She finally said. "Well, that's obvious," Lando said. "Yes, but you won't like who we _really_ are." She stated, looking at her hands again. Luke rushed over to her, hugged her. "We are his kids." Luke said quickly, still holding Leia in an embrace. "Whose?" Lando inquired, not understanding. Chewie understood the pain on Leia's face, though. He barked the equivalent of 'Who cares?' in Wookie language. Leia let out a long, ragged moan, and then whispered. "Vader's kids." All of a sudden, she started crying in Luke's arms. Lando finally understood. He took it all in. The princess crying in the kid's arms; no, her brother's arms. Suddenly, he found himself over there, whispering words of comfort to the clearly exhausted and distraught woman. Luke carried her to a bunk in the Falcon, all the while whispering to her. He put her in a bed, then left to talk to Lando. Leia caught bits and pieces of their words, like "Yeah, Vader," and "Hard time" as well as several 'ouch's'. After several minutes more of sobbing, the princess drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Luke and Lando and Chewie were talking. Lando spoke softly. "Are you really Vader's kids???" Luke looked straight into his eyes. "In a manner of speaking, yes." He replied. Lando looked away. Chewie barked understandingly. "So you ain't a spy or anything, right?" Luke laughed and shook his head at this suggestion form Lando. "Anything else you wanna know Lando?" Luke asked, still laughing. "Ouch," Lando muttered under his breath, thinking of how horrible it must have been to learn of such a horrible lineage. "I for one," Luke said, yawning, "am going to sleep." Luke left Lando and Chewbacca to turn off the 'droids and find their own place to sleep. Lando walked off muttering "Ouch," to himself while Chewie went to his bunk.  
  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN: AFTER EFFECTS  
  
"Sir," Caryan Felth alerted Vader, "sir, the Emperor commands that you contact him, now." Caryan was not afraid of the menacing dark lord. Vader just looked at the man, then stormed off to his quarters to talk with the emperor. He knelt, once he had entered the secure contact room thing. "What is it, my master?" He began with his traditional greeting. "Where is young Skywalker?" The Emperor inquired. "He has escaped my master, along with the other prisoners, aboard the Falcon." Vader stated, knowing full well that he would face the consequences for his 'failure.' The Emperor was clearly displeased. "You will capture him again Lord Vader," the Emperor growled, "and if you don't," he continued, "you shall reap the consequences." The Emperor said with finality. "If I may, my master," Lord Vader began, "I believe that they will most likely attempt a rescue of Solo, it would be wise to let them think they have escaped us, and then catch them unaware." The Emperor smiled at Vader's suggestion. "So be it, Lord Vader." He stated in goodbye as his image winked out of the holo field. Vader rose, and stalked out of the room, fuming. Well, he thought. At least they can be free for a little while. Vader had done well in hiding his newfound emotions form the Emperor.   
  
Lando woke early in the morning, hoping to find the lounge all to himself. Boy, was he in for a surprise. "Bzzzzzzzmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" was the first sound he heard. He stepped uncertainly into the lounge, only to get a bolt in the leg. "Youch!" He cried in alarm. "Oops," muttered Leia, turning off her lightsaber and telepathically instructing Luke to do the same. Lando just stood there, shocked into stillness. "Jedi?" He finally managed to stammer out. His mind was whirling with tales of those legendary peacekeepers, who had been wiped out by Vader and Palpatine. He couldn't believe that the kids before him were Jedi. He just wouldn't. "Yeah, Lando." It was the princess that piped up.   
"We are Jedi," Luke finished for her. Lando just fainted.   
  
Later that day, the people on board the Millennium Falcon decided to hold a meeting. "We are here to rescue Han, and get back to the Rebellion." Leia stated simply. "We need a plan of action." Luke finished. Leia spoke of her plan, and then Lando put in suggestions. Even the droids were a bit helpful. Chewie was very eager to rescue Han, so they left for Tatooine as soon as they had decided on a perfect plan of action.  
  
(Now this is where the reader goes and watches the first part of ROTG, with a few minor variations. Instead of just Lukie boy in the holo, Leia is in there too, and they switch their lines off, so Leia says stuff too. Lando is still a palace guard, and Leia still goes in like Boushh. BUT . . . . . Lando is not in the throne room when Leia takes Han out of carbonite. Lando has already broken Chewie out and they are waiting in the Falcon outside of the palace. Luke is waiting inside the palace unseen by everyone but Leia, just in case something goes wrong. Leia releases Han, while Luke uses the Force to kill Jabba unseen and uses an illusion to make people think that Jabba is still there. He also takes Han, Threepio, and R2-D2 out to the ship while Leia releases all of the prisoners, gives them some money, and helps them to a shuttle outside of the palace that will take them to Mos Espa. After that, they let the force illusion fall, and they are all safe aboard the Falcon)  
  
  



	2. SHOPPING (entirely optional, very immatu...

SHOPPING!!!!!!! /THIS WOULD BE PART III OF FATHER DAUGHTER SON BUT IT'S SILLY!  
By, Mara Jade_88  
  
This is a little thingy I made up to have some fun. It ties into my series, _Father, Daughter, Son_. In this, the Skywalker family goes shopping for clothes. This explains some stuff so id read it if I were u, but don't if you don't want to see the characters act weird. All the characters except the Felth family, with the exception of Davin and the sister, belong to Lucas and his people, whereas Caryan, Ambrose, and Kyrto are figments of my imagination. I ain't making no money, so be nice.  
  
SHOPPING!!!!!!!  
  
"Are we there yet?" Princess Leia Organa Skywalker asked her father, Darth Vader. "No, we are NOT, and stop acting like a little child," he scolded his newfound daughter. Luke Skywalker just sat and looked at his father and sister, feeling happy to be with them. "Look," Leia began again. "I haven't been there since I was a little girl on Alderaan," she continued, fighting the tears of sorrow she felt were coming. 'I just want to know how long it is 'til we get there!" She cried. Vader looked down at his daughter and saw the rebel leader in a new light. She was not a cold-hearted killer of Imps, nor was she a merciless strategist. She was a woman who was still a girl at heart, who had no home, who had never learned to be a child, who was strong, who had her love taken away from her just as she began to love him. He was touched by these revelations. He wished, and not for the first time, that he had stayed Anakin Skywalker and had lived a happy life with his wife and children. Vader softened his tone when he said, "it should be an hour or so longer." Leia looked pleased at this and promptly left the cockpit to go and assess her clothing situation. Luke was the one who spoke up. "Leia will kill me for saying this," He began, turning to his father. "You shouldn't have done that to Han. She may never forgive you for that. You haven't felt for her feelings deep down. If you did, you would lock her up. She wants to kill you, Father." Vader looked down at his son. "Thank you, Luke." He muttered, thinking on his foolishness.   
  
Leia had momentarily forgotten why she hated Vader. She was imagining being on Courscant once again. "Stop it," she said to herself. "Remember what he did to Han, and Alderaan." Leia was frustrated. She had had almost every chance in the world, and she still couldn't kill him. She just couldn't kill the murderous beast that was her father. Princess Leia Organa Skywalker fell on her bed and cried herself to sleep.  
  
  
  
Vader and Luke followed her when she entered the small store that was called "Planetary Fashions." Leia entered and was blown away. The first thing she saw was the section. The section of clothes. In Alderaan style and fashion. She almost started crying on the spot. Leia rushed over to the section and relived memories of her world through the clothes in that store. Her eyes settled on a light blue shirt made of a light, slightly sheer, material. It was embroidered all over with little beads, made of Alderaan gems. The embroidery made patterns that stretched across the peasant style neck, the long angel sleeves, and hem of the intricate shirt as well as little bursts of small embroidery and gems across the front and back of the shirt. The shirt had an empire waist, then split in the middle of the front and fell to the knees. There was embroidery down the sides of the split as well. She looked at the back of the shirt only to see patterns as intricate on the back as on the front. (The shirt ends up looking like something from an Arabian Queen's closet) Vader looked at the price tag and commented that the price was 'reasonable.' "What?" Leia replied in disbelief. "This costs roughly 1,500 credits. That is hardly 'reasonable.'" Luke looked at her in shock when she revealed the cost of the beautiful shirt. "Perhaps not in the view of a rebel turned princess or a farm boy from Tatooine, but in my view, it is less than pocket money," Vader retorted. "Fine, fine, your point is made," Leia stated in resignation. "Now we know that you are extremely rich." She turned back to the shirt and discovered that it was in her size as well. * May I get this, my powerful and rich father * She sent to Vader. * Yes you may, my ever-so rebellious daughter * he sent back. * But select other clothes before we leave * He added. Leia selected some simple ivory pants and a tank top to go with the shirt, before her father decided that Luke was bored and sent the Medic with him to go shopping.  
  
The Medic had to drag Luke away form several parts shops before he could interest him in a clothing store. "What's your name, anyway?" An annoyed Luke asked the Medic. "I am the eldest in my family, and the only guy NOT to get dragged off to be a storm trooper. They decided to let me pursue medical school before deciding that they could use me." The Medic explained. "My 3 younger brothers are Imps, while my sister, who is about your age, is a dancer for the Emperor. All of us, except my sister, are in service with Vader, as our mother Eritrea, was one of your mother's handmaidens. Davin was assigned as a special trooper for Vader, he was the one who found your droids; Kyrto is a bridge officer, he was the one who took your droids form your ship; Caryan is a Lieutenant, but he still eats in the troopers mess; and I, Ambrose Felth, am now your personal medic. Well, actually, I am the medic who will take care of your sister and you." Luke took a second to take it all in. "Ok then, Dr. Ambrose, lets get shopping." He exclaimed, plunging headfirst into his first real clothing store.  
  
Meanwhile, Leia had finished selecting beautiful clothes from the Alderaan section, including a silver body hugging dress with a sheer emerald colored robe to go over it; a white robe embroidered with rainbow gems from Gallinore; several gowns similar to what she wore as princess (all in white); as well as accessories including several sets of earrings, bracelets, anklets, intricate necklaces made of different gems and precious metals, dress shoes and sandal things, and hair things made of the previously listed materials. "Well, Leia, you certainly buy like a princess," Vader commented as the moved from the front of the store to the back of the store. Leia shot an evil glare at him. "Well, Vader," she retorted, "what about mother? Hmm? I imagine that she lived like a queen. And you have sooooooooo much money, that the least you can do is support the economy. I'm just here to help you." Leia stated, reminding him that he hoarded his wealth, and few knew of his fortune. She headed to the back of the store, drawn to another section that she did not recognize. As she began to look through the clothes, Vader came up behind her. "You are truly your mother's daughter," he said, startling her. "These are from Naboo," he was fingering the clothes. Leia was silent, but she was thinking about her mother. She knew that Padme Amidala looked like her, was sad, kind, and beautiful, but she had no idea what she was like other than that. She touched a dress hanging from the rack, and took it in her hands. Vader pointed to the outfit. "Your mother wore an outfit similar to this when I met her." Leia took it from his hands and examined it. The blouse was made of a cream colored challis. It was a simple peasant cut, without decorations. The over-dress thing/jumper deal was made of a rich green fabric with gems hanging from the neck. The over-dress fell to the ankles. A golden belt with silver droplets completed the outfit. "I thought that you met her on Tatooine," Leia stated. "This looks rather intricate for a hiding queen." Vader was proud of his daughter's logic at that moment. "Oh, but she was wearing a much more simple outfit, this was merely modeled after the common farm girl outfit that she wore when she walked into Watto's shop." Vader remarked. Leia grabbed her size off the hook and proceeded to select more clothes. One outfit turned out to be similar to yet another outfit that her mother had worn, this time outfitted as a queen. It was a kimono type dress made from different shades of red cut out in sheer fabric with a large black belt covered in silver droplets to hold the dress together. She bought dresses and formal attire from many other sections as well as hair things, boots, and jewelry before leaving.  
  
Luke, in the meantime, was looking through casual clothes for men. "Heck." He cried in frustration. "I don't even know what half of this stuff is!" Ambrose stifled a laugh and steered Luke away from the dress accessories and took him to the simple every day clothes. "I don't need many clothes," he complained, as Ambrose helped him select a few casual tunics (ones like we see him wearing on Dagobah) in colors such as black, white, cream, and gray as well as pants similar to his Dagobah set. While Ambrose went to the 'fresher, Luke wandered off, and out of the store. He passed shops with clothes, clothes, and more clothes until he came to a dirty looking shop, which he was compelled to enter. In it, he found heaven. It turned out to be a part shop and he began to look through their selection of power converters. . . .   
  
Leia walked through the fine shops, looking for something more causal. She had already been to 18 stores, and bought loads of gowns that were in the height of fashion on Courscant at each one. She had tons of finery in all the colors of the spectrum, as well as many different cuts, lengths and styles. Now she wanted casual fighting clothes. Vader took her to a smaller shop, and directed her to the back. "Wow!" she whispered when she saw the mass of loose fitting pants, skirts, and tops. She walked over to one rack and selected a pretty cream-colored tank top. It had a drawstring peasant neck, and just 'happened' to be in her size. She put it in the little shopping thingy and proceeded to grab 5 more of the same shirts, in blue, green, black, white, and red. She also discovered drawstring pants in the same colors and got 6 in the same colors as the tank tops. She ended up getting every thing in those same six colors, including a few different style skirts, causal dresses, more formal pants, shirts with both long sleeves and short, shorts, as well as shirts in different styles; tighter shirts, loose shirts, angel sleeve shirts, tank tops, sweaters, peasant tops, and shirts with designs on them. She also found some makeup and got some of that too; lipstick in reasonable colors(you know, not that blue or black or purple stuff. More of the reds and brownish reds, no offense to people who like those blues and blacks and stuff colors, but I just cant imagine Leia wearing black lipstick), eye shadow in all colors of the spectrum, mascara, blush, and other junk. She also found some pretty silver bracelets with inlaid stones.   
  
hah hah, end of the insanity!  



End file.
